


JukeBox Heroes

by 10_Inch_Impala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adult Content, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, Anal Sex, Castiel and Jimmy Novak are Twins, Childhood Trauma, Cock Piercing, Destiel - Freeform, Drug Use, Edging, Forced Prostitution, Lawyer Sam Winchester, M/M, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overdosing, Parent/Child Incest, Past Child Abuse, Piercings, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Club, Sex Toys, Stripper Dean Winchester, Tattooed Castiel (Supernatural), Tattooed Dean Winchester, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest, Violence, Voyeurism, dcj
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-04-24 00:09:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19161823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10_Inch_Impala/pseuds/10_Inch_Impala
Summary: Former Male Entertainer Dean Winchester is the owner of "Jukebox Heroes" an Adult Entertainment venue and The Novak Twins were the next hottest up and coming male entertainers in US; Dean knew this when he hired them. Castiel and Jimmy Novak; identical twins and were known across the US for their "intimate" style of duel strip routines.Business is flowing nicely until Dean gets mixed up in the middle of a massive conspiracy and scandal and accidentally uncovers a dark secret from the Twins pastSpotify playlist for this fanfic (helps me write and draw fan art for it and the fic title was inspired by Foreigner's "Juke Box Hero"https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3JTeRQbpA13uiTA7nIDlLd?si=Cn-YnJQASgmhm8E-4RvtTA





	1. "Past The Point of Rescue"

**Author's Note:**

> !!!!SEVERAL WARNINGS BEFORE YOU READ ANY FURTHER!!!
> 
> !!UPDATE 1st APRIL 2020!!!  
> New tags have been added in advance as im slowly fleshing the bones of this fic, warnings will still appear at the beginning of each chapter.
> 
> THIS FIC IS A WORK IN PROGRESS, ITS NOT BETAED AND ITS STILL BARE BONES  
> **This fanfiction is a work of fiction; I know nothing about the Stripper/Male Entertainer world. ive done a little research but not much**  
> *This fic does contain a mild amount of twincest between Castiel and Jimmy (Warnings will be displayed at the beginning of the chapter so if you wish to skip the encounters between them you can).  
> *Will contain references to past child abuse including rape.  
> *Contains high levels of violence, assault and non-con, and explicit language.  
> *Contains drug use (including overdosing), and alcohol use.  
> As this is a work of fiction i do NOT encourage or promote Incest, domestic violence, Parent/child abuse or rape/non-con in anyway shape or form in the real world.
> 
>  This is based in the Supernatural Universe but is not canon to the series.  
> this includes characters and monsters. In this AU some monsters live harmoniously amongst the humans.

**_Prologue_**

**_Present Day..._ **

**_Back alley of "Jukebox Heroes Club"....._ **

_Dean's vision was blurry, and every so often it would fade to black. He'd jolt awake with every pulverizing kick to his ribs and more so when a steel-toed boot collided with his face; unsure of what he felt first, his nose break or his jaw and teeth shatter from the impact._

_There were 4 giant sized humans (well demons actually) standing over him, one of them bent down and lightly slapped Dean's face._

_"Dean Winchester, the "Jukebox Hero", well, what's left of you anyway," laughed the demon._

_Dean looked at him through the one eye that wasn't swollen shut, he recognized him; Alistair, one of Lucifer's high ranking thugs. Dean gave him a half-assed cocky smile through his broken face and then flipped him the finger._

_"F...Fuck...you," Dean spluttered as he coughed up a large amount of blood._

_The demon grabbed Dean's hand and with one small move broke his wrist like it was made glass._ _Dean screamed in pain right before he was kicked in the face one more time._ _Dean blacked out briefly; he could hear them talking but his vision was black._

_"You shouldn't have stuck your nose in Lucifer's business Winchester," growled Alistair, "shoulda just stuck with sellin' your ass."_

_Through a broken face Dean could faintly see Cas being dragged away and thrown into an SUV._

_That's when Dean heard gunfire, and then he felt a sharp pain on the right side of his torso..._

_"Don't worry, we'll take real good care of your boy toy," laughed Alistair as he walked back to the SUV._

 

_He had come full circle; he was lying on the cold, wet pavement, semi conscious and most likely bleeding out ._

_Dean began to rethink his choices, what was he thinking; why did he think he could snag Lucifer's business right out from underneath him?_

_It was never his original plan though...._

 

\----

 

_"Jukebox Hero"_

_It was a name given to Dean by the previous club owner Crowley, the club, at the time was just a small strip joint called "The Cage"._

_Dean was a lead act stripper and the best in Las Vegas._

_"Jukebox Hero" was given to him because he could pretty much dance a routine to any song. No rehearsals, no set song, he just went with the flow of the music. Dean was good, everything was good until one small twist of fate._

_Dean's younger brother Sam, was Crowley's go-to-guy for anything legal. Sam was a Lawyer. That, along with working for a guy like Crowley, came with dangerous territory._

 

_Sam and Dean were walking home from the club one night when they were ambushed by 4 monsters out doing some dirty work for who they assumed was Crowley's competition. Sam and Dean knew they couldn't fight them all off so they ran as far as they could but, the monsters took them down quick. Dean immediately went to protect Sam, he began to fight them off as best he could and hoped he could lead them away from his brother. Dean managed to lure them to a small construction site._

_Everything happened in the blink of an eye._ _One of the monsters swung a crowbar at the side of Dean's left knee, sending it out of its socket. His leg buckled causing him to fall backward. It was only a small 5 foot drop; Dean was hurting all over, he looked at his left leg to find a length of rebar impaled through his thigh._

_The damage had been done. Severe nerve damage in his leg and a knee reconstruction. He was told he would never be able to dance again. A mix between the knee recon and the nerve damage meant his left leg wouldn't have the strength to do anything. At first Dean refused to believe the doctors, but when he found he could barely walk on it, Dean slowly began to accept it._

_3 months later Crowley handed over the club to Dean before skipping town._

_3 years on Dean made the club his own. It wasn't just a strip joint, it was a sex club: orgies, BDSM, role play, live shows, you name it; Dean made fantasies come true. He had Sam in charge of the finance and the legal side and Dean concentrated on making the club the number one place to go in Vegas._

 

 _So how Did Dean end up a bloody heap in the back alley of the club?_ It had to do with his decision to hire the Novak Twins...


	2. "Double Vision"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello People,  
> yes im still alive and this Fic (and Unhinged) are both still active. unfortunately the life of full time work has overtaken my life  
> ill try to keep these fics updated

2 years ago...

 

Dean found The Novaks about a year after he obtained the club from Crowley. After the accident Dean was a mess; he was miserable, he drank a lot and was lost. The one thing he enjoyed doing had been taken from him. Dean's limp was noticeable and the pain he got from it was unbearable at times.

Every couple of nights Dean would spent  most of the night at other strip clubs, scouting for talent; his club needed something new, something big and fresh. Not long after obtaining the club Dean closed it temporally while he did a massive revamp of the place. 

One of the clubs Dean arrived at was called "Purgatory" and it was run by guy named Lucifer. Rumor was that he was a big time mob boss; he had connections all over Vegas and even owned a few clubs in Los Angeles.  
Dean got "the nod" from security as he walked through the entrance; despite what happened to him, Dean was still well respected by a lot of people in the entertainment world. He walked up to the front desk to find a familiar face, Benny Lafitte. Benny was Head of Security and the first person on Dean's list to make the team to build Jukebox Heroes into the perfect club.

Dean and Benny go way back. He’s one of those guys that despite him being a Vampire, he had helped Dean a lot so he's always returned the favor.  
The moment Benny saw Dean he grinned,  
“Dean, long time no see brother,” he said with his thick Cajun accent.  
Dean shook his hand and smiled back.  
“Benny, how’s life treatin ya?” asked Dean.  
He smiled and gave a small chuckle,  
“Same old, and you?” Benny replied.  
Dean shrugged his shoulders a bit,  
“Could be better,” he answered vaguely, “so what do you have for me this week?”

Dean had Benny keeping an eye out for talent, sort of like a silent scout.  
“Brother I got a good one for you this week, and I’m not gonna tell you anything, I’m gonna have them give you a private show.  
Dean tilted my head a bit,  
“Them?” asked Dean.  
Benny just laughed and motioned Dean to follow him. Just before he walked into the private room Benny stopped him.  
“Before you go in, pick a song,” said Benny,  
Dean chuckled, Benny was kidding surely,  
“You are shitting me right?” Dean replied.  
“Dean, pick a song, first one that comes to mind, any song” continued Benny with a cheeky grin on his face.

This was something Benny used to do to Dean when he performed. Pick a song and dance to it. The fact that he was asking Dean to pick something for this dancer had him very interested. Dean picked a song and then he walked into the room and sat down on the chair which sat in front of a dance pole.

Dean picked the song “I Get Off” by Halestorm, It was easy to dance to and make a routine out of but, Dean was interested to see how the performer would dance to it. Anyone can dance, anyone can strip.  
Dean wanted to see just how creative the mystery dancer was.  
Dean had no idea that he was in for one of the best private performances of his life.

The room started dimly lit with blue. All Dean could see was the outline of the performer about 5 feet in front of him. As the song started Dean got the shock of his life, that outline turned into two people as they stepped to the side in opposite directions. Benny had found duel performers.

_“You're greedy eyes upon me_  
_And then I come undone”_

As the lights still remained dim the two performers began to touch each other, their hands stoking down each others’ sides, resting on the hips as they both danced to the song.

_“And I could close the curtains_  
_But this too much fun”_

One of them then held the other against the pole, with their hands over their head and ground their hips into him.  
As the first chorus came in the brighter light came on, revealing the two performers. Dean's jaw dropped. They were identical… Benny had found him duel performers who were identical.  
They hadn’t even made contact with Dean yet and he was already half hard; he could feel my jeans getting tighter.

_“I get off on you_  
_Getting off on me”_

The dominant one continued to grind his hips into the other then “slut dropped” down toward his crotch. He clutched the other’s balls in his hand before licking (with a pierced tongue), a stripe from his waistband, up his torso, all the way up to his jawline.  
Then, at the same time they both turned their heads to Dean with one of those smiles where the tongue slightly pokes through the teeth; Both tongues were pierced...  
Dean shifted a bit in his chair and grabbed his dick to alleviate the constricting pressure in his jeans.  
The non dominant one slowly and seductively crawled toward Dean on his hands and knees while the other walked toward him. The one crawling grabbed a hold of Dean's legs and spread them before moving himself up almost onto his lap; He could feel the performer's shirtless body brush against his dick. The performer's lips were inches from Dean's before he moved to his ear.  
“Sit back and enjoy the ride Cowboy,” he growled as his lips ghosted past Dean's ear before he pulled away.

The two of them stood in front of Dean and began undoing each others’ jeans.  
Dean's breathing was getting more erratic… He had two very gorgeous men undressing in front of him, Dean was a professional but, his professionalism just went out the fucking window.  
They both looked at Dean, noticing that he was a panting mess. The dominant one slowly walked over to Dean and mounted his lap cowboy style, their clothed dicks were pretty much touching at this point and Dean was rock hard. The dominant one brought his hands up under Dean's shirt and traced them up his torso, brushing over his pierced nipples. Dean's breathing hitched as he brushed over them, the sensitivity was almost unbearable. The Dominant looked back at the other,  
“Hey Jim, I think he liked watching us,” He stated.  
Dean was borderline about to blow; he opened his eyes as The Dominant was inches from his ear.  
“I’m Castiel...most just call me Cas,” he explained, “and that’s Jimmy, my brother.”

The music finished and Dean just sat there, still with Cas on his lap...he couldn’t function…so much that Dean didn’t even process what he said till about 5 minutes later.  
“Wait...your brother?” asked Dean with shock.  
Cas laughed as he climbed off of his lap eying off Dean's boner as he stood up.  
“Twin brother, yes,” replied Cas, “did you think I danced with a doppelganger or something?”  
Dean couldn’t answer; in the back of his head through the entire performance he thought they were twins but given the “intimate” way they danced with one another Dean assumed different.  
Cas waved his hand in front of Dean's face as he blankly stared.  
“Jim I think we broke him” stated Cas.  
Dean finally snapped out of it. He looked at the two of them staring at him. Cas walked back over to Dean and slid a piece of paper into the waistband of his jeans.  
“If you want us to take care of that later, give us a call.” said Cas as he pointed to Dean's crotch and then they both walked out.  
Dean just had a very intimate lap dance from twin brothers… and after all of that he was still rock hard.

Dean knew he had to have them at Jukebox Heroes.


	3. "Under Your Scars"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS  
> Assault/Non Con and elements of attempted sexual assault.  
> Homophobic and Degrading slurs

Dean didn't move for a while after that; he couldn't believe what he'd just watched. Benny walked in laughing,  
"I told you I had something good for you," he explained with a chuckle.  
Dean looked at Benny; he was still in shock,  
"Benny... I need them at Jukebox; i've never seen anything like it. I want you to join me at Jukebox too," Dean explained as He slowly stood up.  
Benny crossed his arms and smiled,  
"Getting back in the saddle brother?" he asked.  
Dean gave a cocky smile,  
"Better, i'm about to re-invent the world of Adult Entertainment," Dean replied.

 As Dean walked out of the club he couldn’t stop thinking about the twins. His train of thought was interrupted when he heard an argument down the back alleyway. He stood out of sight and listened.

 

“You two are making a killing in there,” said one of them.

“Maybe, but we don’t see much of it Alistair,” snapped the other, who Dean recognized as Jimmy, “and the stuff they have us doing...some of it is too far. Its not what Cas and I signed up for.”

Dean looked down the alleyway to get a visual on what as going on, Jimmy was clearly unhappy.

Alistair grabbed Jimmy by his shirt and slammed him against the wall.

“Don’t fucking play me Jimmy; everyone here at Purgatory knows you and your brother ram each other,” growled Alistair.

Jimmy shoved him away,

“It’s not like that!” snapped Jimmy, “Tell Lucifer we are out... Cas and I are done.”

Alistair threw a hard and fast punch at Jimmy, connecting with his temple. Jimmy was sent backward; the back of his head colliding with the brick wall. Before he could recover Alistair kneed him in the stomach and then threw him to the ground.

“You don’t get it Jimmy, Purgatory owns you and your brother, Lucifer owns you and your brother, HE decides when you are out,” snarled Alistair as he rolled Jimmy onto his back and sat on him, pinning his arms down with his knees, “Time to put you in your place.”

 

It took Dean’s body time to react to what was happening, he started moving when he saw Alistair undo his pants, and that’s when he started sprinting.

Jimmy looked at Alistair in fear the moment his hard dick sprung free from his pants.

“Let’s see if the service you give is as good as I've heard,” laughed Alistair.

“HEY!” yelled Dean as he tackled him off of Jimmy and onto the hard concrete ground, “LEAVE HIM ALONE!”

Dean looked back at Jimmy who could barely move,

“Jim get your brother if you can,” he said as he turned back to Alistair and laid in a few punches.

Dean noticed as he continued to pulverize Alistair’s face, that he was smiling, laughing.

“The...The Jukebox Hero, tell me...hows the leg?” he laughed.

Dean froze; not a lot of people knew of his injury, as far as the public knew he just got out of the stripper life. Dean felt a sudden agonizing pain in his bad knee as Alistair punched it hard, it immediately dropped him, Alistair stood back up and looked at him.

“Another Strip whore that needs to learn his place,” he growled as he kicked Dean in the face.

All he saw was black after that…

Alistair continued to use him as a punching bag. Kicking him in the ribs and a few more times in the face. He picked a bit of metal pipe from a rubbish pile near by and swung it hard into the side of Dean’s bad knee. He knelt down beside Dean’s ear and whispered.

“I’ll come back; and when I do, it will be for you. After all, who could resist that pretty face of yours,” whispered Alistair as he walked off laughing.

 

Cas came outside after hearing banging and crashing; when he saw Jimmy beaten and bloodied he immediately ran over to aid him.

“Jim, what happened?” panicked Cas as he looked for any serious injuries.

Jimmy slowly sat up and spat out a mouthful of blood.

“Alistair… I’m fine… help him,” replied Jimmy as he pointed to Dean who was out cold.

Cas looked at Dean,

“The cowboy we gave a private show to?” asked Cas with confusion.

Jimmy frowned at his brother.

“Cas… he saved my life,” added Jimmy as he slowly tried to stand.

Cas helped his brother to stand and then they walked over to Dean. He was in bad condition.

Benny walked outside to find his best friend on the ground and the Twins at his side.

“Dean?” asked Benny, “What happened here?”

Cas looked at Benny then back at Dean unconscious on the ground.

“Dean saved my life….Alistair attacked me,” replied Jimmy.

Benny noticed Dean’s bad knee was sitting a bit weird.

“He didn’t did he?” asked Benny, “Damn brother.”

The Novak’s had no idea what Benny meant.

“Our place isn’t far from here, can you help us move him there?” asked Cas.

Benny nodded and helped them pick up Dean.

 

At the Twins’ apartment Benny was talking to the Twins, trying to find out what happened whilst also trying to attend Dean’s injuries.

“Why were you outside alone with Alistair Jimmy?” asked Benny.

Jimmy hesitated to reply, Cas wasn’t aware that he was trying to get them out of working for Lucifer.

“I...I was telling Alistair that Cas and I are done with Purgatory,” replied Jimmy.

Cas looked at his brother in shock,

“Jim… are you crazy? We can’t just tell them we’re done,” stated Cas, “Why didn’t you come to me first?”

 

While the Twins argued Benny tried to get Dean’s bad leg out of of his Jeans to see the damage. He was hoping Dean had his brace on as it may have helped his knee a bit. The Twins stopped mid sentence when thy saw the scarring on Dean’s thigh from where the rebar impaled through as well as the three operations he had to repair the nerves.

“He never thinks of himself; he will always put others before him,” explained Benny, “I have to go run an errand; when he wakes up he’s gonna be in a world of pain so I’m gonna’ go get his medication. Can you both keep an eye on him, if his condition gets worse give me a call.”

Cas and Jimmy nodded.

 

Dean woke a few hours later to the Twins arguing; once he came around a bit more he noticed the unbearable pain in his knee.

“You...you two remind me of me and my brother,” groaned Dean, “Let me guess, Jimmy is the younger one?”

Dean also noticed he was only in his trunks, leaving his scarred leg visible.

“Benny wanted to check your injured knee,” explained Cas.

Dean looked at him in surprise.

“Benny helped?” asked Dean,

They both nodded,

“We didn’t know what to do, Alistair really did a number on you,” replied Cas, “Also, thank you for helping Jimmy.”

 

Dean tried to sit up a bit, he began to realize the damage done to his ribs also.

“Given what Alistair was about to do to him I had to do something,” stated Dean.

Jimmy tensed up, he hadn’t told Cas the entire story and Dean realized that when he saw the confused look on Cas’ face.

“Jimmy, what did Alistair do?” asked Cas with worry as he turned to his brother.

Jimmy looked ashamed; he turned his head away from Cas. Cas lightly held his head and turned it back to face him.

“Jim?”

“Alistair he...he pinned me down...undid his pants and...” Jimmy trailed off and was almost in tears.

Cas looked both sad and furious, he pulled Jimmy’s head into his chest and cradled him.

“He tried to force me to blow him..but...Dean stepped in,” sobbed Jimmy.

Dean looked at his knee, remembering what Alistair said to him. He knew about his knee injury. Was he one of the masked monsters that attacked him?

 

Jimmy ended up falling asleep in Cas arms, Cas looked at his brother then at Dean.

"You know, I saw one of your shows a few years back. When we gave you the private show I didn't recognize you but the knee injury pieced it together. People said you just got out of the game and went to owning a club instead," stated Cas.

Dean looked at him and let out an exhausted sigh.

"The guy who owned the club before me, he was mixed up in a lot of bad shit and that combined with my success, his competition were tired of being second best so they sent some monsters after me and my brother. in an attempt to get them away from my brother I ended up taking the fight to a construction site. I was massively outnumbered, one monster hit the side of my knee with a crowbar, it buckled in and I fell off a ledge. I fell about 5 feet on to solid concrete and my left leg ended up impaled on rebar," explained Dean, "I have severe nerve damage to my leg and my knee was reconstructed."

Cas looked at Dean who looked like he was about to cry. 

"Can I ask you something?" added Dean,

Cas nodded,

"When Jimmy was confronting Alistair, he mentioned that one of the reasons he wanted you both out was because of some of the things you were forced to do at Purgatory, can I ask what those things were?" asked Dean.

Cas looked at him and hesitated a bit,

"When Jim and I were first hired, we were hired as Strippers and being twins we did shows together. When Lucifer saw the money we were racking in he started having us do other things. Private shows, except At Purgatory there is no "No touching" policy so customers could do what ever they wanted. We were then hired out as entertainment for private bookings where we were technically classed as Escorts. Now, all of this Jim and I agreed was fine but we still set some rules of what we saw as too far. All clients needed to wear a condom if they wanted to fuck us and our biggest one... We would never fuck each other; we would tease, we have given each other blow jobs and hand jobs but have never fucked each other. Jim and I are close, we always have been, but the day Lucifer had us give each other a blow job in front of a live audience... "69"; that...was too far for us. When we refused... he'd have Alistair beat the shit out of one of us and force the other to watch," explained Cas.

Dean could see the distress in Cas as he as lightly stroking his brother's hair.

"We didn't get into this life for the money... we got into it because we love dancing, putting on a show and entertaining people," added Cas.

Dean smiled,

"You wanted to give them that forever lasting fantasy that leaves them wanting more," stated Dean, "The show you gave me certainly did that."

Cas laughed a bit. Dean looked at him and looked like he was struggling to get a question out.

"What would you say if I offered you both a job at Jukebox Heroes?" asked Dean, "With the freedom to make your own terms, including what you feel comfortable doing and who with. We do a lot more activities at Jukebox. We have sex parties, role play, live shows, private shows and of course strip shows."

 

Cas didn't answer he looked at Jim then back at Dean.  
"I'll tell you what, you and Jimmy come by Jukebox tomorrow night and ill give you a little tour. The offer will always be there, I get that you two are in a tough situation," explained Dean as he handed Cas a very mangled business card out of his pocket.

Dean tried his hardest to stand but it was clear he wasn’t moving anywhere on his own.

“Dean, you are welcome to stay here,” offered Cas, “it’s the least we can do, you took quite a beating for Jimmy.”

Dean nodded a bit,

“I just have to ring my brother and let him know,” replied Dean as he fished his phone out of his jacket that was on the floor.

Cas nodded before waking his brother to get up. They both stood up to go to their room, just as Cas was about to go into their room he spoke.

“And Dean-”

Dean looked at Cas,

“Our bed is big enough for three if that couch is too uncomfortable, we can treat those injuries of yours” stated Cas with a smirk on his face as he walked into the bedroom.

 

Dean sat on the couch for a bit massaging his bad knee which looked bruised and very swollen. He just sat there, thinking; with a little more training The Twins could one day be better than him. He grabbed hold of the arm of the couch and slowly and painfully stood up. It wasn’t far to the bedroom; it was going to hurt like hell but for some reason, Dean believed the pain was going to be worth it for The Twins.

 

When he finally got to the door of the room Jimmy was out cold but Cas was just laying there.

“That offer still on the table?” asked Dean, “I’m hoping it is, cause’ that hurt like hell to walk from the couch.”

Cas smiled and patted a spot on the bed in between he and Jimmy; he then whacked Jimmy on the arm.

“Jim, wake up, we’ve got company,” stated Cas with a smile on his face.

Jimmy looked toward Dean who was slowly walking in, taking his shirt off.

“Took ya long enough,”groaned Jimmy sounding half asleep.

As he climbed into bed between the twins, it felt somewhat strange to him. He had been in bed with multiple people before but the Novak Twins were something else. Dean started to notice smaller details about them, ones he was unable to see in the dark room of Purgatory. He already knew the Twins had piercings, both had their tongues done, but he noticed Jimmy’s right nipple was pieced and Cas had his left pierced. Dean smiled letting out a small laugh.

Cas looked at Dean with a confused look,

“We don’t usually get people laughing when they climb in our bed,” stated Cas, he then noticed Jimmy out cold again.

“Just curious if the opposite nipple piercings were intentional or coincidence?” laughed Dean.

Cas smiled a bit.

“Without us speaking, Jim and I are practically identical; especially when our clients see us in matching attire. Our only physical differences is the opposite nipple piercings and we have slightly different genital piercings, and Jim needs glasses.” explained Cas, “aaannd as much as I hate to admit it...he’s bigger.”

Dean was in trouble… he was about to speak when Cas slightly bracketed over him and went close to his ear.

 

“I’m not the only one who noticed the extra friction during the private show,” whispered Cas, “Feels similar to right now. I can at least feel, Jacobs Ladder and a large gauge Prince Albert.”

Dean looked between them to find them both hard under their trunks.

“I...” stuttered Dean as looked back at Cas.

“Some of these piercings actually make you dick more sensitive, hence why something as simple as friction has us both hard. If you will let me… I'll take care of the both of us,” offered Cas, “I know some tricks that will give us both a wild ride to last hours.”

Dean nodded the best he could… he had no idea what Cas meant but he wasn’t going to turn down the offer.


End file.
